


17

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [17]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	17

**Anonymous** asked:

wenpines unsupportive family or death in a family

* * *

Dan Corduroy sat alone in the house living room, staring at his wallet. He kept pictures of all his children in here, taken on each of their first birthdays. It had been his wife’s idea and he had always appreciated it. A thick thumb traced along the picture of his sole daughter and he sighed, thinking how very much she was like her mother.

He’d never been quite able to put his finger on what it was about her personality that made him think that. Her looks were easy enough to spot, but his wife had had quite the fiery personality, much like his own. Dan had never been a good enough judge of character to see exactly how he and his wife differed in that respect. He knew it was there, just couldn’t describe it, so it was hard to tell what exactly Wendy had gotten from her. Regardless, he liked seeing that bit of his wife still living on in their daughter. He wondered what she would have thought about Wendy’s current situation.

The whole town knew that Wendy had been dating Dipper Pines for quite a while. Dan had suspected at least a few also knew she was seeing Mabel Pines as well, but he wasn’t often privy to town gossip. He had worried about what that might make people think of his little girl. He didn’t really mind it himself, but he didn’t like the idea of rumors by people who did possibly hurting her reputation and making things difficult. He would much rather she simply pick one and stick with the choice.

Still, it was her choice to be seeing two people at once, and he’d been willing to look aside and trust her to keep her own best interests at heart. She was a mature girl, always had been. He had figured she could think rationally and not put herself in a place where she could get hurt. Of course, he’d always done a bit of mental thumb-twiddling over that since she’d put herself in places where she could get physically hurt a ton of times over her life. It was really more of a nervous hope that that behavior did not extend to the emotional arena.

Now, though, all these things were in the past. His trust, his nervousness, his willingness to stand aside. All were now pushed away by a deep fear that his darling daughter had been drawn into something that could have long lasting and painful implications for her future. He didn’t have anything against the Pines twins doing what they wanted to do, but he couldn’t just let her potentially fall with them.

Gravity Falls was a lenient locality when it came to relationships, but incest was still off the books. Dan was fairly certain that next to no one but him knew this, seeing as he’d caught them deep in the woods. Even still, the secret could come out at any time, to anyone. The Pines were well-loved, but that was in public and people have their own private thoughts that are spoken in whispers behind backs. Many might not know that Wendy was with Mabel as well as Dipper, but those who did would certainly question how she could not know the twins were committing incest.

The worst was that Dan was certain she did know. She was too clever to miss such a fact. He might not have a problem with the twins being together, but that didn’t mean he approved of it. Apparently, his daughter did though, since she was still seeing them. She’d probably even been with both of them at once. Dan didn’t know how to take that.

He was a simple man, good with simple tasks. This was way out of his league, but here he was. He had to make a decision, and he’d made it. He couldn’t risk letting his darling Wendy get dragged down with the Pines. The door opened and he looked up.

“Wendy. We need to talk.”


End file.
